


Additional Information Required

by silence_since_silence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Leaky Cauldron, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Marriage, Muggle London, Showing Off, bar/pub, implied alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: The marauders are together for the first time since James and Lily's wedding. They're in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron, and Sirius is regaling them and some other patrons with the tale of one of his adventures in muggle London.





	Additional Information Required

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com) day 17 prompts: questions, quiet, "Now I know what true love feels like, and I wish I didn't."

"So then I said, 'You can't treat a lady like that,' and the guy just looks at me like he has no idea what I'm talking about. I'm talking full-on blank stare. And the girl is looking at me like she wants to run away but she's rooted to the spot – deer in headlights, the works, – no offense, Prongs–"

"I'll hold this against you forever, you giant shaggy–"

"–ANYway, so I say again, 'You want to back off now, friend.' The guy turns purple, like _legitimately purple_ , from his hairline down to his fingers! And he ignores the girl to turn on me, so she runs off, good on 'er. But now this guy's purple is turning blue, and I'm thinking he's about to die from spontaneous suffocation when, wouldn't you know it, he falls flat on his color-changing face to reveal James here standing behind him, wand raised! And he says–"

James interrupts: "I look down at the guy and say, 'His doctors're gonna have a helluva time with the colors. I haven't yet figured out how to reverse that spell.'"

The people they're entertaining around their little crowded table burst into laughter.

"What'd you do with him?" Peter asks.

"Went back into the bar and told the muggle tending the till that some guy was passed out out front and he should call an ambulance," says James. "Couldn't just leave him there." He shrugs.

"What a hero you are," Sirius says sarcastically as the people in the crowd around them break off to talk amongst themselves.

"I bet that girl was glad we were there," James counters.

"Speaking of girls, Prongs, how's it going with the new wife?" Sirius asks. "You've finally come out of your two month long hibernation of – I assume – bliss. Is married life just as you always hoped it would be?"

James groans. "Now I know what true love feels like, and I wish I didn't," he says. "I'll do anything for her, and she knows it, and she frequently abuses the power."

Concerned, Sirius asks, "How so?"

"Well, usually we take turns cooking dinner and cleaning up after, but yesterday she had me clean up after I cooked because she said she was just too tired," James says.

"That's not so strange, is it?" Remus asks.

"She's done that every day this week," James replies. "And she follows it up with asking me to make her food at all hours. Sometimes it's weird stuff, too, like peanut butter and scrambled eggs on steak."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter are quiet while they stare at James.

"What?" he finally asks.

Sirius says, "I don't understand. I know you have cousins."

James looks confused. "What does that have to do with Lily?" he asks.

"Prongs," Remus says gently. "Have you considered that your wife might be pregnant?"

It's James's turn to stare at them in silence.

Remus raises his eyebrows meaningfully.

James leaps out of his seat and sprints out of the pub.

 


End file.
